Demigod Prototype
by Life's-Darkness
Summary: "My name? Well... I think it's Percy Jackson. But after losing my memories, being abducted, and gaining the ability to morph my body into weapons and consume people and their DNA? I don't know anymore." Massive AU starting from the Titan's Curse and onward. No pairings planned. Chapter One, up... Damn you summaries, burn in hell.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and or the Prototype series. The rights for those go to Rick Riordan and… Activision, I think.**

**Demigod Prototype: Prologue**

It was a quiet day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the sound of cars could be heard for miles.

This was New York City. The Bronx, to be exact.

But, as we all know, all good things must come to an end.

A boy of around sixteen years of age sprinted around an empty street corner. His dark clothing doing nothing to help him blend in on the empty sidewalk. The block was quiet, long since been abandoned by the tenants who had once lived there.

Glancing behind himself, he quickly turned to his right and shot up the stairs of an empty apartment complex and tried the doors handle. In his panic, he accidentally pulled the aged and rusted doorknob off of the door. But, he was in luck.

The door was unlocked.

With the door open, the boy stepped inside and closed it as quietly as he could. He could hear talking traveling through the air towards him, but he paid them no mind. Everything was once again quiet on the empty street.

But, as we all know, all good things must come to an end.

…

A group of men were running down a sidewalk. In fact, they were running down the same sidewalk that the boy had just been on a few moments before.

"Damn, where could he have gone?!" One of the men mumbled, his M16A 4 assault rifle scanning an alleyway they were passing by.

This voice came from one Michael Swift, a Sergeant First Class in the U.S. Marines tasked with finding and retrieving 'Subject 147' who had escaped from containment three days ago. One of the Privates he had under his command glanced at him for a moment before shifting his gaze to the buildings around him.

"No idea, isn't he just a kid though? Why the hell was he in containment? Is he some form of child terrorist or something?" The Private asked, sprouting out questions left, right, and center.

Off to the side, another one of his comrades snorted loudly.

"Child terrorist? You're kidding me, right? I saw the security videos they had on him. Kid could only be around sixteen, and he looked so _lost. _Like he had no idea what was going on and was only going off of instinct from being in a place you don't know." Almost everyone on the squad looked at the no named man at that, seemingly disbelieving.

"Really?" The first Private asked, looking somewhat uneasy.

"Really. I'm starting to think that something shady is going on here. Remember a few months ago? When it was leaked that the Government were performing human experiments? Well, I think the kid might have gotten caught up in them. Makes you feel bad about doing your job with thos-"

"Quiet!" Snapped Sergeant Swift. He didn't want his squad to ruin his dedication to the Military when he was two weeks away from finishing his last Tour of Duty in serving his country.

His men abided by his command and shut up as they rounded the corner of the empty street. They all surveyed the area for a few moments, but Swift quickly spoke up.

"Alright, everyone pick a building and breach. If he's in any of them, radio your position and get the rest of us there before engaging." A few of the men grumbled a bit before getting to their task.

…

Oh god, he was a nervous wreck. Honestly, waking up strapped to a table inside a blank white room without your memories?

Yeah, you would be a nervous wreck as well.

Then there was that itty, bitty problem that he had killed people and had apparently absorbed their DNA or something or other. So… Yeah.

Nervous. Fucking. Wreck. God damn, he needed to fucking sit in a Café or something and just think with a latte in his hand while taking periodic sips. He did _not_ need the godforsaken Military on his ass for some reason unknown to him.

He was sitting in the corner of a room in the apartment complex he had entered. The third floor to be precise. And that very moment, the door to the front of the building was kicked down.

In the blink of an eye, the boy had grabbed the silenced 9 mm M9 Beretta that he had taken from one of the men he had killed days ago from its holster. Getting up from his seat on the floor, he crouched and prepared himself for a fight.

He had other weapons, terrifying weapons, even. But his sword didn't seem to be able to kill humans, and the others in the duffle bag on his back made to much noise.

He absolutely stilled his breathing, learning a few days ago that he didn't need to breathe oxygen anymore, and waited. It took a good fifteen minutes for whomever to make their way up to the third floor.

The moment the soldier entered the room, the boy quickly raised his pistol and aimed at the right side of the man's chest. Yes, if he intended to go for a kill shot, he would have aimed for his heart or his head, but that wasn't his objective.

Gone from his head were the thoughts of nervousness about what he was about to do.

The man noticed him and raised his rifle.

Both pulled the trigger.

…

Outside the building where the confrontation was currently happening, the Marines were regrouping when they heard the gunshot. In the time it took your heart to beat, Swift snatched his radio up and called out to the man in the building.

"Miller, what the hell just happened?! You were told not to engage!" He shouted into the radio. Static seemed to be the only thing that came from the microphone for a few tense seconds.

"Damn it Miller! Answer me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Sarge!" Came Miller's gruff voice over the radio, causing all of the men to release the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Sergeant Swift was quick to get back to his questioning, though.

"Well, what the hell happened?"

A sigh of, what seemed to be, annoyance came from across the line.

"The kid had a gun, seemed hesitant and a bit scared, but had a weapon nonetheless. Before he could shoot me, I popped him in the shoulder. He quickly passed out from the pain so I tied him up. You mind coming up here to check? We're on the third floor."

"… Alright, we'll be up there in about a minute. Swift, out."

…

"Miller!? Where the hell are you?!" Sergeant Swift shouted out as his squad made it to the third floor of the building. His seven man squad spread out, his eighth man somewhere on the same floor.

"Sarge! Over here! Three doors down, on your right!" Came the mans shout from down the hallway, enticing the group to listen. They all lowered their weapons and casually made their way down the hallway to the door.

The moment the entered, the first thing they spotted was the bloodstain in the middle of the empty room. That put them on alert as everyone instantly snapped to attention, weapons raised and scanning the area.

All of a sudden, in one of the adjacent rooms, something shattered on the floor. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to that area.

"J-Jason?! Is that you man!?" One of the nondescript Corporals shouted out. But, he received no response.

And in the next second, everything went to hell. Two whispers were heard, one after the other, and two of the men in the room slumped to the floor holding their chests. The remaining men, in a panic, started to shoot at the shadows in the corner of the room in an attempt to find the perpetrator.

After unloading the magazines that they had in their assault rifles, they took a quick second to reload.

This proved to be their downfall.

Before the first man could even hit the mag release, a shadow fell from the ceiling and impaled the man through the chest with a black and red pair of wickedly sharp claws. Two of the remaining men whipped out their side arms, the third stumbled backwards and dropped his rifle out of fear, and the last tried to smack the shadow with his rifle.

In the blink of an eye, the shadow whipped around and bisected the rifle cleanly in half before gouging out the man's eyes with his other hand and shoving them into the back of his skull.

Ripping the claws out, the shadows arm morphed into a thin, bladed edge which quickly shot out and impaled one of the men through the chest. With a quick yank, the man flew towards the shadow that proceeded to behead him with a deft swing.

By this time, the remaining two men had gotten over their shock and quickly unloaded round after round of their side arms into the shadow. Thoroughly pumping it full of holes. As two resounding clicks signifying empty magazines were heard, the shadow fell to the floor.

"… Holy shit… I-Is it dead?" One of them asked, looking over at the other man, who turned out to be Sergeant Swift. Swift just nodded, not fully trusting his voice at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, he decided to let his thoughts be known.

"Y-Yeah… I'm pretty sure it's dead." The other man under his command swallowed thickly before nodding.

And then, a voice spoke up.

"Oh. I wouldn't be so sure about that." Both Sergeant Swift and the man under his command stiffened at that. They whipped their heads around and stared at the figure that was rising from the floor.

Now that the fight had ended and their adrenaline had stopped pumping, they could clearly make out the person in front of them.

It was the boy who they were told to chase. He looked to be no older than 16-17 years of age. Black and green hoodie overtop of a crimson covered t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of standard military combat boots. Raven black hair with a fading streak of grey in it and sea green eyes that were tinged with a sickly yellow.

His arms morphed into claws.

"Now, let us see what your memories can tell me."

He sunk his claws into their flesh and consumed them.

**A/N**

Hey, everyone. This is my little Prologue of a Percy Jackson/Prototype crossover. I noticed there were only two, and they haven't even been active… So… Yeah.

This Prologue is mainly to test and see if people actually want to read this. Which, I will be working on the first chapter right after I finish this as a just in case sort of thing. Now, just to clear a few things up in case they come up in the future.

I have never actually played Prototype, so most of my info will come from the Wiki on it.

This will be set _after_ the Titan war and will involve the Giant war. Percy will also be going to the Roman camp, but, if he goes on the quest to Alaska… We will see.

If you _cannot_ tell, Percy is the main character… The description pretty much gave that one away.

Hera was the one to take Percy's memories, but he can still consume people who know things about him to regain a few _measly_ memories. Such as favorite food, name, parent, those things. Consuming some people will also help him learn about _why_ he is now a Prototype.

Also, chapter will be _long._ I do not write one thousand word chapters, as you can tell by this Prologue which is 1,742 words long. Most chapters should be well over the 10,000 range because that is how I write.

And that should clear everything… I think? If you have any questions, put them in a review and I'll PM you back the answer if I know it.

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, fuck. The summary is _so_ going to kick my ass.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these things I write. What makes you think I do?!**

**Have I ever mentioned that I hate creating OC's? No? Well I fucking do. And with how I made the damned ones in this chapter, only being in the story for that singular scene, just frankly pisses me off. And you know what? I fucking wrote the thing.**

**I piss myself off. Damn it Adam, get your shit together…**

**Now, I am not starting this story after the Titan War. Sorry for those of you that wanted it that way, but that'll be in the future. Also, some of the story may be light hearted, others not so much and more darker. And no, this will not be something that varies from chapter to chapter, just because of the fact that I have fucked up mood swings and it effects how I write. So, if it all seems too weird, let me know so I can fix it. Please. Honestly, I just wrote this Authors Note after my little berating myself rant above. That's bad.**

**Lastly, random guest practically screaming at me for a Percy/Artemis fic. Wanna guess the answer?**

**No. Damn it, no. I probably won't even do a pairing at all in this story. Might add in some drama for the hell of it, but that's about it. I honestly suck at writing romance, and it kind of bugs me to read it anyway.**

**Demigod Prototype: Chapter One**

**~Web of Intrigue~**

A rush of memories, serving to start from the age of a newborn child through every important moment in the man's life.

The day he graduated from Preschool.

Breaking his leg when he was ten years of age.

Becoming a Freshman in high school.

Holding his mother's hand as she died in her hospital bed from cancer.

The day he met the love of his life.

Graduation day.

Learning he was going to be a father.

Cheering on his wife as she gave birth to twins, everything that the man had ever experienced in his life leading up to the moment he gained his orders for the mission that lead to his death.

"Orders, sir?" Sergeant Michael Swift asked his commanding officer while standing in his office at attention. The Lieutenant –a Bryan Wells if his desks name tag was correct- grunted out his affirmative. He reached down into his desks top most drawer and pulled out a simple file before throwing it onto the desk.

Swift quickly opened the file and began to scan it. As he read over it, his features turned slack and he paled ever so slightly.

"A kid? You've got to be kidding me sir!" He declared after reading the last line. His Lieutenant though only released a long, drawn out, sigh.

"Yeah, a kid Sergeant. _Apparently_ he and his parents sighed up for him to test that… _Vaccine _willingly. And they say it messed something up in his head and made him run, even said it made him kill a few soldiers." The man said, rubbing his temples to rid the coming headache. Sergeant Swift just stared at the man for a few seconds, clearly not believing a single thing that was said.

"… Do they really think people will believe that, sir?" He asked, staring at his Lieutenant incredulously.

"Whether they believe it or not, that's the excuse they came up with." Wells said, reached down and grabbing a cigar from his desk. "That's all. Go gather your team, you leave in an hour."

Swift quickly stood at attention and snapped off a salute as well as the honorary 'Sir!' before walking out of the office.

"Perseus Jackson, huh?" He mumbled whilst looking down at the file one more time.

And in the blink of an eye, Perseus Jackson had lived through the life of Michael Swift, Sergeant in the U.S. Marines, and dead as of November 17, 2012.

**~End – Web of Intrigue~**

The newly dubbed 'Perseus' sighed and dropped his hand away from his face after the flux of memories subsided. The file had many things on him, only lacking a few. Some of the things included were his birthdate –August 18, 1996– favorite foods, how many schools he had been kicked out of –Nine? How the hell had he managed _that?!_– and so on.

He looked around the room, his gaze falling on the dead bodies that littered the floor. He never wanted to kill someone. But, after he had escaped his 'containment cell' and 'prison', he had had to kill on a regular basis. Opening his duffle bag, he began the process that he seemed to do every single time he got into these situations.

Pulling out a handful of rags and some masking tape, Perseus began to scavenge the bodies of the dead for their ammunition. Every magazine that he found he wrapped into a cloth and wrapped a bit of tape around it and placed it in a preset area of the bag. He did this so that the clips of ammunition would not make any sound if he needed to move around at a quick pace or if he needed to remain hidden in the shadows.

After he finished scrounging every bit of ammunition off of the men, a walloping one-thousand nine hundred and forty nine 5.56 mm rounds and one-thousand and fifty 9mm rounds. All in all, sixty five magazines of ammunition from the assault rifles and seventy nine pistol magazines for the 9mm Beretta. Each man was also carrying two M67 Fragmentation Grenades and Sergeant Swift had ever so kindly decided to pack four Thermite Grenades on his person as well.

Upon glancing over the dead Marines weapons, Perseus stripped them of any attachments such as scopes, laser sights, flashlights, and so forth. He also grabbed an extra pair of handguns to go along with his current one and placed them beside his own, heavily modified M16A 4

The last thing that he did was dig around through the men's rucksacks, grabbing anything of deemed importance. Flares, radios, MRE's, canteens, wallets, three iPod's, an iPad, every single man's cell phone, and a satellite uplink laptop and a… Parachute.

If he ever made it to Heaven, which was doubtful, he would need to thank Michael Swift. He quickly moved the things in his duffle bag around to accommodate everything as well as grabbed Swift's wallet and placed it in his own back pocket; full of everyone's money. After he was done, he zipped it shut. He didn't have to worry about the weight. He had realized early on that he gained immense physical strength after waking up without his memories.

The last thing he did, was take the extra supplies, weapons, and generally anything of use and hid them in another location of the building.

With everything done, he glanced around the room one last time.

"… Eight more dead… Fucking Christ people..."

He walked out.

…

**(November 24****th****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan)**

"God damn, I hate Winter! Hey, Brandon! Give me some of your coffee bro, I need it." A Marine standing on the top of a building shouted towards another who was taking a sip from a thermos twenty feet away. The snow was currently falling lightly, but the late November air still carried a biting chill.

"Alright! Just don't shout while I'm drinking it asshole! God, Will, you're a prick!" Brandon shouted back, walking towards the first man. He also noticed the other man on the rooftop walking towards them and assumed he wanted a drink as well. When he got there, he handed Will the thermos and stood waiting while Will took a long sip, his eyes closed and enjoying the warmth the drink brought. After a moment, he lowered it and gave a content sigh.

"That was awesome… Alright, here you go- ACK!" Will choked, a small dribble of blood leaking from his mouth. Brandon stared at him, wide eyed.

A pair of claws were sticking out of the Will's chest. With a small pull, the dead man fell to the ground and revealed a green eyed young man standing behind him. The young man looked down at the thermos that had fallen to the ground.

"Sorry about that… But, I don't really think you'll need it much after this, so you're fine."

Private Brandon never had the chance to talk as his body was cut to ribbons.

…

(Thank you Halo12094's story The Darkest Light from the Naruto/Prototype archives on writing the parts in bold. The guy never answered back when I asked if I could use it, though…)  
((I only added a bit more in about Percy.))

"Never was one for computers… I think? I don't even fucking know…" Perseus mumbled to himself, his fingers tapping away at a keyboard inside of an empty room of the Military base. He clicked the mouse a few times, pulling up multiple tabs full of information to read.

"Redlight? Carnival I and Carnival II…? Uh… Well, let's read it…" He quickly pulled up the tab and began to read.

**Carnival One, which introduced the Redlight to chimpanzees to determine if the experiments were suitable for human beings. The results surprisingly, came out positive; the animals gained heightened intelligence, increased strength, etc. This paved a road onto the human experiments, aka Carnival Two.**

**Carnival Two, Blackwatch created an artificial town known as Hope, Idaho where they were supposedly 'testing self sufficient towns in case of a nuclear war'. The Redlight was dubbed a 'harmless' solution for simulating a fallout, and just like that the townsfolk eagerly participated in the tests. 461 subjects were injected with the Redlight.**

**The results were more disappointing as humans didn't exhibit any immediate change or alterations and it wasn't until the 'Hope Children' that the effects of the virus manifested. The Hope Children, were infants that were born within the artificial town from parents who were injected with the Redlight, only twenty-seven were born and usually lived less than three years; however each child had some abnormal ability, which should results of the virus attempting to achieve something but, failing to do so.**

**The experiments continued, despite that nearly every townsfolk had been infected and it wasn't until the death of the last Hope Child that the situation became critical. 998 days later, the townspeople became hostile and were controlled by the only perfect genetic match for the virus: Elizabeth Greene.**

**In response to the threat, Blackwatch leveled the town and secured Greene and her newborn son, Pariah.**

Perseus was quiet after reading the page. The Military did this to their own people? Simple civilians who had done nothing wrong, and they injected them with a virus to figure out if it would work? Who the fuck was Blackwatch? And Elizabeth Greene?!

For the moment, Perseus ignored all of these and clicked on the next tab labeled Blacklight.

**The Blacklight Virus was an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other organisms. It was first extracted and synthesized by a group of Genteck scientists led by Alex Mercer, using a sample of blood from an infected Elizabeth Greene.**

**The purpose was to find a cure for diseases (Cancer, AIDS, etc.) though were unknown of the true goal to engineer a new version of the Redlight that would be able to copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatures.**

**The effects of the virus proved to be more variable and far more infectious than that of the Idaho strain; as it causes too many infections. The mortality rate is proven to be far lower than then that of the Redlight and the incubation period was much longer. **

**After the successful creation of the Blacklight Virus, Blackwatch had considered Alex Mercer and his group a potential liability after Genteck became scrutinized by Congress, investigations were being proposed. Having feared of any information being leaked, Blackwatch decided to cover it up and silence anyone who was associated with the Blacklight project.**

**Alex Mercer discovered this and fled the facility, smuggling a vial of the virus out of quarantine and escaping with it. Before he could leave the city he was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch, in what seemed like a fit of rage and frustration, Mercer attempted to smash the vial on the floor before being gunned down by Blackwatch personnel. He ultimately failed, which led to the Blackwatch personnel bringing the vial back to the research center.**

**Two months later, Blackwatch operatives found a sixteen year old male passed out and bleeding to death outside of the Genteck building. They brought the boy inside and healed his wounds, but the new scientists somehow got blood samples of the boy named Perseus Jackson.**

**Perseus was injected with the Blacklight strand that Mercer had run away with, and scientists were fascinated by the fact that he had shown no mutations. Blood samples showed that his cells had actually been modified like all other test subjects, but he showed no signs of side effects or death.**

**Perseus was labeled as the 'Prototype' being as he was the first person to ever survive the Blacklight strand. However, before scientists could cultivate blood and tissue samples to attempt to re-create the same strand by using the boy's DNA, Perseus woke up and escaped the facility. Security videos have shed some light on what the virus has actually done to him.**

**One such case was when a Blackwatch soldier attempted to stop Perseus. The boy lashed out with his fist, which managed to connect with the soldier and, quite literally, blew him through a wall. Other things to note are the superhuman speed he seemed to show, as well as strength, agility, and his healing factor which was proven after an operative shot Perseus through the leg and the wound healed instantly.**

"…. Well, fuck me with a rusty spoon that has a serrated edge."

Perseus was silent for a moment before shivering.

"… Actually, don't do that. Never do that. That's just wrong. What sadistic fuck would do that?" He paused. "Actually… That might be one way to interrogate someone without consuming them…"

He shivered again.

…

**(November 29****th****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan)**

The museum was locked up for the night. No way in, no way out unless you had the keys. The night watch guard was doing his rounds, patrolling the museum as he always did.

He was currently passing through the portion of the museum that was dedicated to Japanese Samurai; it housed many weapons from the old Feudal times of Japan. He walked through the area, giving it a once over with his eyes and then continuing on to the next.

Or, he would have, if it had not been for the large crash and sound of breaking glass from the exhibit hall he had just exited. He pulled out his baton and quickly ran back into the room, ready for anything.

In the middle of the area, a large, glass case had been broken. It had been the top exhibit for three years now. A beautifully crafted black bladed katana that was thirty inches in length and was said to have been crafted during the Sengoku period.

And it was missing. But, there was a note attached to the case.

'Yeah, I kinda needed this… So… Uh… Fuck you.'

Sincerely,

… I can't think of a made up name… Ummm….

… Fuck you…?

…That works…

He could only stare at the note, dumbfounded.

He glanced up…

And finally noticed the huge, gaping hole in the museum wall. Oblivious, much?

…

**(December 3****rd****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan)**

"HELP ME!" A shout ripped through the air, originating from an alleyway on the Southern side of Manhattan. A young woman, early twenties at the most, with long brown hair and a thin winter jacket as well as silver scarf had her back to the wall as a few men closed in on her. She looked around frantically in vain hope of finding an escape that didn't exist.

"Nobody's gonna come to help ya girly, so don't waste yer breath screamin!" One of the men, obviously drunk, shouted out while throwing his arm forewards and punching the woman across the face. She shouted in pain as the force behind the punch knocked her to the ground and left her dazed. She tried to look up, but her vision swam with small black spots and was extremely blurry and unfocused. She could vaguely feel tugging on her arms and legs, though her mind was in a haze and she could barely tell.

The sound of a zipper being undone brought her back to reality. She blinked the spots out of her vision and noticed that she was being held down by her arms and legs. The first man, the one who had hit her, was straddling her legs while two others held down her arms. And in that moment, she figured out what the zipping sound was.

The man straddling her legs was missing his pants. She stared for a moment. Then, she started shouting, screaming, and kicking with her pinned legs, anything to get away from the men. She was struck across the face again, hard enough to knock her into another daze. Dully, she could feel her pants being pulled down and allowed a few tears to slip past her closed eyelids.

"What do you think you're doing?" A fairly deep voice said, causing all of the men to whip their heads towards its direction while the girl opened her eyes as well to see the new arrival.

It was a young man, black pants, combat boots, and a black and green hoodie with the hood up. A large, bulging duffle bag was looped over his neck. Whatever color his eyes were shadowed by his black hair as well as the shadow casted by the hood of his sweatshirt. Strapped to his back seemed to be the handle of some sort of object which none of them could make out.

The man that was straddling the woman's legs stood up and took a step forwards, defiantly at the younger male. But, when he spoke, you could detect a slight unease.

"What does it look like we're doin? We're doin what we want! And at the moment, t'at means using this little slut for pleasure!" He shouted at the younger man. "And if ya leave, we might not beat the 'ell out of ya!"

The younger male finally looked up, allowing the men in the alleyway to see his cold, green eyes that were tinged with yellow.

"… Is that you're final answer?" He asked quietly, still staring and not moving a muscle.

"Of course!" The leader snorted out. The younger male simply sighed before moving his hand towards his back and grabbing the things handle.

"Then please…" In the next moment, he practically blurred from existence and was behind the man instantly.

"… Die."

A fountain of blood rocketed through the air as a decapitated head hit the cold, unforgiving ground. A black bladed Katana had severed the man's head from his neck and spine. Everyone stared, shock being the one look on their faces as it hadn't yet registered what had just transpired before them.

The decapitated head rolled over and tapped a man's foot.

He screamed, and a slaughter ensued.

…

The moment the woman heard the first scream, she closed her eyes and prayed to god that they would just _go away._ She could hear them, pleads for life, some screaming for mercy, and even one asking god to just end it after he had seen all of his friends being killed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the men's earlier actions gone from her mind as she just wished for it to all go away.

And then, the screaming stopped.

"Are you okay?" The woman flinched at the voice. It was the young man's, the same one that had just brutally massacred every other man in the alleyway. She wanted so much to just run away, but her jeans were still pulled down to her ankles and she was too afraid to move anyways.

Zipping was heard, and the woman froze again. Her thoughts were going at light speed. Was he like the other men? Was he going to rape her as well? Did he just kill for fun? Those, and many, many more questions flew through her head.

But they all stopped when she felt something soft and warm being wrapped around her form. Her eyes snapped open and she noticed that the man had covered her in his sweatshirt.

"Can you put your pants back on? That's not appropriate for me to do." He asked her, looking away from her body.

She didn't know that he was looking behind her towards the bodies of the dead men with a small twinge of regret. But then again, she didn't need to know that.

The woman nodded dumbly for a second, before her brain finally registered what he had asked and she quickly complied. Once she was done, she was about to look behind her to figure out what the man was looking at. The moment her neck so much as twitched, she was quickly stopped. Once her head had fully turned, she found a hand blocking her view. Another hand lightly grabbed her chin and tugged her head forwards.

"Don't look. Trust me… You don't want to. Can you stand?" She, again, nodded dumbly before trying and managed to fully stand on wobbly legs. The man noticed this, and quickly grabbed her arm to support her. With one of her arms over his shoulders, he helped her out of the alley, making sure that she never looked back once. Once they were out of the alley, he helped her slip his sweatshirt on as well before supporting her again.

Any fear that she had had about this man had faded by that time and she allowed him to help her without any fuss. She was confused though. How could someone so nice, easily kill those men?

She wasn't allowed to continue her musings anymore as he had asked her what her address was. She didn't even think twice as she readily gave it to him and he supported her all the way back to her apartment complex. He stayed with her all the way to the front of the building where he allowed her to enter by herself. As he turned to walk away though, he was quickly stopped by the feeling of something pressed against his back.

Turning his head, he noticed that the woman was hugging him tightly, tears trailing their way down her cheeks. He gently shifted her arms around as to turn himself around and quietly returned the embrace. She never once cried out, never sobbed, and never whimpered.

After a few minutes keeping the embrace, she had seemed to cry herself out.

"… I'm Amanda by the way." She whispered, her head lying on his chest as the remaining tears dried up. He was quiet for a moment, before replying in the same tone.

"… Perseus." They stayed like that for a bit longer, before Perseus finally released her gently. Before he could leave, Amanda reached up to her neck and loosened her scarf before quickly and quietly wrapping it around Perseus' own. He stared at the silken material for a second before cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

She just smiled. Perseus slowly shook his head before turning around again and walking away. After only a few steps though, he stopped as Amanda called out to him.

"Um… I have to ask… Why? Why did you save me?" Perseus looked back over his shoulder at her, a small smile on his face at the same time.

"Do I need a reason?" He responded, before taking another step forwards and dissipating into a fine mist of water and vanishing from her sight. She stared at the place he had once been, wondering if it all had been an illusion. But, she soon realized something.

She still had his sweatshirt.

…

**(December 6****th****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan)**

Perseus sat inside of a small café, a small cup of coffee in his hand as he listened to music from one of the iPod's he had taken before. After meeting Amanda a few weeks ago, he had to buy more clothing since he had left his sweatshirt with the woman on accident.

No, he did not leave it with her on purpose. He did not believe she might go crazy if she believed everything was fake. You're hallucinating. But, uhh… Back to the topic.

He had gone out and used the money he had taken from multiple dead Marines to go out and buy some new clothing. So, now he was decked out in a simple, green, long sleeved shirt with a white windbreaker overtop of it. He had also gotten a plain, black hoodie with a tattered hood that was zipped up all the way and a pair of leather gloves that somehow seemed to morph to his fingers…

They were fucking awesome. The last thing he had bought was a brand new pair of headphones from one of the stores so he could listen to music while he was doing… Well, nothing.

He had yet to regain any of his memories except for a few that really held no meaning. Really, what would he care about remembering a girl that bullied him in the sixth grade? Or how he had a friend in that same school that was addicted to enchiladas and he had never seen him again after they had parted ways after school ended? Then, there was the extremely abusive and disgusting step father that, if his memory served him right, murdered his mother…

Perseus's train of thought ended there.

It was a new memory.

He simply stared at the coffee cup in his hand for a few minutes on end. He had a mother, which was awesome. But she was murdered by someone who shouldn't have even been called anything even resembling human.

Not so awesome.

Perseus suddenly stood up abruptly and let out a long, loud sigh before walking towards the door of the shop. He put his hand on the handle, threw a wave over his shoulder at the clerk, and opened the door to walk into the wintery wonderland that was currently New York and allowing himself to be lost in the whiteness.

…

**(December 8****th****, 2012 New York City; Central Park)**

"AND FUCK YOU TOO PIGEON! YEAH, GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE ROOST FUCKER! I ALREADY GOT MY REVENGE, BITCH! HAVE FUN WITH NO FOOT ASSHOLE, THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO SHIT ON ME AGAIN!"

The pedestrians that were watching Perseus scream at a pigeon were mentally questioning his sanity, while some of them were wondering what a pigeon was still doing in New York during the Winter.

Perseus, for his part, was currently wiping a bit of… Well… Bird shit off of his sweatshirt with a small clump of snow he pulled off of the ground. He continued to grumble something under his breath at the same time though… Curiously, it sounded something like 'Pigeons… Exterminate… Nuclear missiles…' And then the natural case of cackling evilly at the end.

(… It's sad that I'm writing this part about a personal experience I have had with pigeons… Really, really sad.)

At the end of his evil laughter, which happened to cause shivers to go down the pedestrians spines, Perseus merely stared into the clear blue sky and stared at it for a good long while. It seemed like he would continue to do this the entire day, but Perseus decided he had had enough.

"… Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored… God… I want to blow something up, preferably with a cannon…" In the next moment, either by some turn of incredible luck, or some sick twisted turn of fate, a newspaper clipping that was lying on the ground was picked up by a gust of wind and smacked Percy in the face.

"The fuck?!" He exclaimed as he reached up and ripped the paper off of his face, casting a dirty glare at it while he held it in his hand. But, right before he could throw it to the ground again, he noticed what the clip read.

'**Children being a problem? Need to send them away for a while? Try Westover Hall! A Military School located in Bar Harbor Maine! By the time we're done with them, they will be the pinnacle of obedience!'**

Underneath that headline was a picture of a large castle styled building made out of black brick. Perseus looked at the clip for a few moments and allowed a small, sadistic, smirk to play across his face.

"… There just might be a cannon there…"

**(December 11****th****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan) **

"What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do, what to do…" Perseus could be heard muttering, sitting on a random windowsill in an abandoned building. The snow had decided to come down lightly that day, so he had taken to sitting outside of his current lodgings. (Note: Abandoned building that surprisingly had running water and electricity. Awesome!)

After reading the newspaper clipping, he had decided he would head towards the school in a few days' time. But, for now, he just decided to laze around for a while and eat some Japanese candy called Pocky that he had picked up from the store the other day. He enjoyed the candy, and the small crunching sound it made every time he bit into it amused him slightly.

Still, though, he _really_ had nothing else to do. He could wonder the streets, but that got boring after a while. He could go invade another Blackwatch base, but he had had enough killing for a few weeks. He could start trying to jump over buildings, but if anyone saw him a shit storm would manifest…

But then, inspiration hit him. Hard.

"I have fucking money! I can go buy a bunch of useless shit for the hell of it!"

**(Three hours later)**

"… I can clearly see why girls go on shopping sprees. There is waaaaaaaaay to much shit that grabs your attention in these places…" Perseus mumbled, walking out of a store carrying a brand new Alienware laptop, a carrying backpack for the thing, around thirty video games to go along with the thing that were also inside the backpack, and another duffle bag packed to the rim that was slung opposite of his first one.

And that didn't involve the fact that his sweet tooth had gotten to him and he had bought a fucking _wedding cake_ that should be used for a party of over sixty people and had ate the entire thing. Add along random hygienic supplies, too many packets of gum to count, three times the amount of gum in boxes of gummies, a packet of racquet balls, a baseball bat for the hell of it, multiple external hard drives for his laptop, a massive amount of rubber bands, a three hundred dollar golfing driver, golf tees, and a couple of hundred gold balls simply for the _shits_ and _giggles_ it would give him to smack golf balls off of a building and down the streets that were all stuffed inside of the duffle bag… Some even sticking out of it…

He had also picked up some three inch long nails, duct tape, and a hammer so he could appropriately make almost anything his imagination fancied… And it fancied a lot of shit…

Yep, he clearly understood what people saw in shopping. It was just damned _fun _being able to buy whatever the fuck you wanted! He did a little jig while walking down the sidewalk back to the abandoned building he had taken up residence in. His hand in his pocket as he pulled out another stick of Pocky.

He had shit to do.

**(December 15****th****, 2012 New York City; Manhattan)**

Perseus looked around the room that he was standing in, his hands on his hips as he admired his handiwork. Sniffling slightly, he reached up and wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

"I make myself so proud…"

He sniffled again.

The reason Perseus was acting this was quite simple, actually. He had simply redecorated the room that he spent the most time in as he properly saw fit. And, judging by the fact that he drained the credit card of every dead marine on the first day he had them and kept the cash on his person, he could afford anything he wanted.

In the last four days, he had laid down a dark cherry wood flooring, painted the walls, bought furniture, food, appliances, and just about everything else that came with owning a house. Which, yes, he did own the place. He had found the realtor for the place on the first day he decided to redecorate and had simple paid the man for the _entire building._

Let it be known, Perseus Jackson never did anything halfway.

The walls were painted in a semi dark grey color with random pictures that he had bought from a random girl his age he had met that had red hair. She said her name was Rachel something and had told him to hang out with her when she got back from some sort of vacation in Nevada.

Seriously, who vacations in Nevada?!

… Back on topic, there were a few cabinets, desks, and stands around the area as well. One of the desks had his two laptops, side by side, along with all of the video games he had bought. Near the wall right beside it, was the entertainment center.

It consisted of a large, 50' flat screen television along with a home sound theater. He had also gone out and bought an XBOX 360 and a PS3, again, merely because he could and had included them to the home theater. The couch was black leather, large and L shaped, set in front of the home theater while two recliners of the same color scheme were positioned in their own places.

Off to the side was a doorway that led to the kitchen, while the one beside it led to his bedroom. But, it was the last door that stood beside his desk which held his laptops that he enjoyed the most.

The Armory.

It was a room that he had made by crashing a few walls between apartment rooms and connecting them together. It held all of his weapons, the ones he usually carried as well as the ones he had gone back to pick up from his hidden stashes. It also held a good quantity of blades that he had procured by… Less than legal means.

He had soundproofed the room and had set up a firing range inside of it as well. And for added safety, he had bought a large quantity of steel and a welder and had encased the room in it as well, much like a bunker.

God, he loved his place. But, one thing was on his mind at the moment. And Perseus took that time to shout it out loud.

"CANNON!"

**(December 17****th****, 2012 Maine; Bar Harbor) **

**(Time, 9:46 P.M.)**

"My cannon senses are going off…" Perseus mumbled, sadistic glee edged into his voice. He was standing in front of Westover Hall, and the building was as evil up close as he saw that it was in the picture.

But, as he was about to enter the building his "Holy shit o' meter" skyrocketed. He snapped his head to the side, absentmindedly wondering if he had given himself whiplash or not. He quickly leaped through the forest, the sound of battle becoming louder and more defined with every passing second. A few seconds away from a clearing in which the battle was currently happening, he chuckled lightly at a rather creative insult he heard.

Then, without missing a beat, he leaped through the trees and skidded across the snow covered ground with hardly a sound. Glancing up from his feet, he frowned at the sight before him.

They were _kids_… Well, he was also a kid, but he also had lived through multiple men's life's after consuming them and could hardly be considered sixteen anymore. The youngest appeared to be around the age of just ten, and a girl who could only be his older sister looking to be around twelve. Both had black, silk like hair and an olive colored skin complexion. He could see that the young boys eyes were darker in color, startlingly close to black while the girls were more of a mocha coffee colored.

They were both holding on to each other, backed away from the fight and obviously afraid if their shaking and how tight their grips on each other were.

The other character was a girl, no older than sixteen in age with a Mediterranean skin complexion much like Perseus's own and spiked raven black hair. Her eyes were a startling electric blue, kinda like the lightning bolt that had slammed into Perseus last week and had left him dazed enough to fall off of the skyscraper he was perched upon. She was dressed in more of a punk rock attire, black skinny jeans with chains attached to them, a t-shirt with the band Rise Againsts' symbol on it (Perseus mentally made a note to hang out with her, he loved the band) along with a black leather jacket to keep her upper body warm from the cold. She was currently wielding a shield with Medusa's head on it (Perseus honestly was amazed that the girl held the shield Aegis, that thing was LEGENDARY) and a giant fucking spear.

Finally, he decided to move his attention to the obvious monster that was going toe to toe with the punk rock girl. He cocked his head to the side, his face obviously showing his confusion. It was a large, lion/snake/human hybrid… Thing, and Perseus could have sworn he had seen it before. He looked closely at its human face. It's eyes were two different colors, an obvious sign of heterochromia. The small amount of hair upon his head was grey and cut short. There was also the large gash that marred his right cheek, almost like an oversized claw had been taken to it…

Oh. Now he remembered.

Perseus grinned deviously, knowing he would get a _wonderful_ reaction out of the… Thing once he initiated his plan.

And also blow his cover. But, he didn't really mind at the moment, and took a rather large breath…

…

She stared at the Manticore, her lips quirked into a snarl as she glared heatedly at the monster. The thing pissed her off. She could never get near enough to hit it with her spear, and if she did, the monster would dance around the weapon like a goddamn ballerina. Then there was the fact that the thing could launch spikes from its tail, and always made her pull up her shield to guard whenever it did.

Hell, she had even used a lightning bolt. And even _that_ didn't do much damage! She was about to just charge the thing, try the reckless berserker approach, but something stopped her abruptly.

"**OI! KITTY!" **Someone bellowed from the side, allowing Thalia to watch the Manticore freeze up in terror. Its head snapped to the side at the exact same time as Thalia's did, allowing them both to see the person who had yelled out the obvious insult. The girl gasped when she caught sight of the young man.

Main reason? The guy was fucking good looking. Second reason? She wasn't really expecting a random person to come help who could see the Manticore. Final reason? The monster seemed to be utterly _terrified_ of the guy.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Dr. Thorn shouted at Perseus, causing Perseus's lips to quirk upwards into a cheeky grin.

"I thought the place might have had a canon!" Perseus called back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly a pointedly ignored the looks he was garnishing from everyone in the clearing.

"A canon." Thalia repeated, staring at him in disbelief. "A fucking canon. Who the fuck are you, and are you insane?" Perseus stared right back at her for a moment, sickly sea green meeting electric blue.

Then, he positively _beamed._

"Two great questions my dear!" He shouted out, throwing his hands out with a flourish and sounding ever so slightly British. "For the first, Perseus Jackson, at your service." He reached up and tipped his imaginary hat with a bow. "And for the second… Well, quite frankly, it is all a matter of opinion. But, for now, I will have to deal with the kitty over there because he and I have some differences to settle."

Then his arms morphed into claws, and the children freaked out just a_ little._

In all actuality, they screamed bloody murder. Thalia was not exempt from this, nor was Annabeth and Grover who had just entered the clearing as well. Though, the Manticore had to have screamed the loudest of them all. Even going as far to sound more like a little girl than the youngest girl in the clearing.

Perseus though just grinned, a cold a malicious light flashing through his eyes and he leaped forwards to claw the Manticore across its chest. The sudden flare of pain seemed to drag the monster out of its terrified induced state and allowed it to finally realize what was happening. More out of instinct, rather than actual will to fight, the Manticore attacked Perseus as well.

This went on for a little bit. A spike deflected here, slash dodged there, yanking spikes out of Perseus's chest and having them heal in point two seconds every once and a while. Yeah, it was pretty much the norm for our black haired wonderboy.

Perseus leaped backwards as the Manticore's tail whipped towards him while simultaneously crossing his claws together so they could take the brunt of the attack. Honestly, he wasn't trying that hard. More of just playing with the monster in front of him. When he had fought the monster a little over a month ago, Dr. Thorn had though that he could kill Perseus with ease.

Oh, how he had proved the Manticore wrong. Slaying every single one of the beasts' subordinates, and then leaving a large gash on the things face all in the span of a few minutes? Yeah, the Manticore ran away screaming and whimpering like a bitch.

Really, the only reason he had allowed any of the spikes to hit him was simply because it would boost the Manticore's own self-esteem and hopefully make the monster try harder. Perseus never noticed that the fact that his wounds recovered nigh instantly just made the Manticore feel all the more hopeless.

The game finally came to an abrupt end though when a volley of silver arrows came flying from the woods and impaled the Manticore in multiple places as well as one going right through Perseus' chest.

"… Really?" The black haired boy wondered aloud, staring down at the arrow that was sticking about an inch out of his clothing. While Perseus was preoccupied with the arrow in his chest though, everyone else in the clearing had looked over the new arrivals.

A line of girls dressed in silver parka's, pants, boots, gloves, arrows, bow's, and just about everything else being silver stepped out of the tree line. They were a rather large group, maybe twenty five to thirty strong. Their leader seemed to be a girl around the age of thirteen, silken auburn hair and eyes the color of the moon.

Another girl, copper colored skin, black hair and black eyes with a silver circlet resting atop her head, stepped forwards. "Permission to kill, my lady?" She asked, her bow readied and in position to fire with a single silver arrow notched.

Perseus finally chose this moment to rejoin the conversation.

Arrow still in his chest, mind you.

"Hey!" He shouted in indignation, drawling shocked looks from everyone there. "Don't you dare kill the kitty bastard!" He pointed at the Manticore with one of his claws. "I still have revenge to get on that fucker!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" The Manticore wailed, trying to curl up in on itself and hide.

"Well, your apology obviously WASN'T ACCEPTED!" Perseus shouted back at the beast, making it curl up in on itself even more.

Honestly, everything might have ended well and all fine and dandy if the blonde haired girl hadn't tried to jump on the Manticore's back and kill the thing by herself with a dagger. But, alas, even children of the Wisdom Goddess were able to perform stupid actions if their pride called for it.

"JUMP OFF DAMN IT!" Perseus yelled at her.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY DAGGER!"

The Manticore jumped off the cliff.

Perseus facepalmed and stabbed himself through the face with his claws.

"… Ouch." He muttered, even with the top half of his face having two claws sticking through his eye sockets and through the back of his head.

Many in the surrounding area fainted.

**(December 17****th****, 2012 Maine; Bar Harbor) **

**(Time, 11:58 P.M.)**

"So… You're telling me that the reason you could use those creepy claw things was because you were practically abducted by the Military who then injected a virus into you that twisted and deteriorated your DNA until you could change the shape at will…?"

"Pretty much."

"… You do realize how no one will actually believe that crazy ass story you cooked up?"

"What? It's real. I don't have to believe all of the Greek Gods being alive bullshit, but you don't see me doubting what you said."

"I have proof."

"Yeah, well, I do to. It's just all back at the apartment building I own on my laptop. I'm not dragging top secret files of the U.S. Military everywhere I go with me. I'd rather leave them at home where I have the place locked so damn tightly and have so many traps that it's practically impossible to get in."

"… Fair enough."

The discussion between Perseus and Thalia had been going on for about ten minutes at that point. Perseus had already explained everything to the Goddess that had come, Artemis she had called herself. Surprisingly, Perseus wasn't turned into a small fury animal for being a genetically mutated human being and almost resembling a monster more than a man.

Actually, he was. He had just ended up being able to transform back into his original form and into a small fox at will. The Goddess had decided not to try after that, manly _because_ Perseus had begged her to do it again.

"So…" Thalia tried to continue the conversation, but her mind abruptly hit a brick wall and couldn't think any further. What could she ask him? What it was like at home? What his favorite things to do were? How he could _see_ the monsters and everything else the mist should have blocked…?

She mentally face palmed at that. _Of course_ she should have asked that!

"Are you a demi-god?" Perseus just blinked at that and stared at her strangely. "You know, awesome powers like my ability to control lightning, or just being able to see the monsters since a young age and they tried to come and kill you." She clarified, finally receiving a knowing look from Perseus.

"Ah, now that I think about it, yeah. I've been able to see the monsters since I was like… Well, born. And I'm able to manipulate water to some extent, watch." And with those words, Perseus pulled a water bottle out of his duffle bag and un-capped it. Thalia watched as the young man uncapped the bottle and just held it in his hand. She was about to say something, but…

The water became alive. It twisted out of the water bottle like a broken strand of DNA, twisting and turning in midair until every last drop of it had exited its small, plastic cocoon. As Thalia watched, her jaw slack with disbelief and eyes wide, the water slowly took shape above her open left palm and suddenly froze as the air around her seemed to be chilled by around ten degrees.

She turned her head to the small item in her hand, and gasped.

It was_ her._ Or, at least, a small figurine of herself made out of ice and reflecting the light of the fire as it raged a few scant feet away. It was perfect. The details highly intricate down to the face of Medusa on the figurine's copy of Aegis in its left hand.

"You can keep that, if you want. Ice without impurities is hard as hell and ice I make never seems to melt so…" He shrugged his shoulders lamely. "Yeah."

Thalia, not very good at social interactions herself, just nodded her head with a quiet "Thanks." Perseus just shrugged his shoulders again while reaching into his duffle bag and producing a small box.

"Pocky?" Thalia stared at the box, pure confusion written across her face.

"What?"

Perseus opened the box and pulled out one of the little chocolate covered sticks. "It's a Japanese candy. Ever had Nilla Wafers?"

Thalia nodded her head at that. "Yeah."

"Alright, well, it's kinda like a Nilla Waffer but coated in chocolate. Horrible description, I know. But, their pretty good, so, want one?" Thalia tilted her head to the side lightly, but still accepted the small stick of candy Perseus had extended to her during his little spiel.

"Now, back on topic. You can control water, and while there are many Gods and Goddesses that can do that, you look like only one of them I know." Thalia began, all the while taking a bite of her Pocky and hmm-ing at the taste of it before grabbing another from Perseus.

"And that is?" Asked the raven haired boy.

"Poseidon, God of the Sea's." Thalia answered, taking another bite of Pocky. "You actually look a lot like him. You just have different colored eyes."

"Well, they used to just be a sea greenish color. But, after the virus was injected into me, they changed."

"Exactly. Poseidon has sea green eyes, you've got to be his kid!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms out "... Besides, we'll eventually find out once we get to Camp anyways. Gods and Goddesses usually claim their children once they get there." Perseus found himself having to agree with that. He wasn't the expert on ancient Greek stuff at the moment, Thalia was. And if she thought his father was the God of the sea's, then so be it.

But something caught his attention.

"Usually?" He asked, referring to what Thalia had said about being claimed. He could practically _see_ the girl deflate at his words.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, her voice full of sadness. "Gods don't always claim their kids. Most of the time, they just don't claim them for a few months or so. But, others…" Her voice died out here as she paused.

"Years. Sometimes never even at all." She finished, causing Perseus to gape at what she said. The Gods ignored their children for _years_ at times? What in the honest fuck? Wouldn't be as simple as just mentally saying the kid is your own or some shit?

Perseus only had one thing to say about that.

"That's fucking pathetic. All powerful being not being able to claim a child as their own? Pathetic."

Thalia only nodded her head in agreement.

**(December 18****th****, 2012 Maine; Bar Harbor)**

"Apollo flies the fucking _sun_. He flies the _sun._ How in the fuck should that be possible? God damn it, don't defy physics for hell's sake! Shouldn't that fucker be, I don't know, in fucking _space?_ Even with all of the Greek Mythology bullshit, I know for a fucking fact that the sun is a damned star in the center of out slice of the galaxy. SO, fuck you sun God! Fuck you an _alllll_ of your bullshit!"

Everyone stared at Perseus for a few moments.

"… I don't actually understand it either. I don't try to. It makes no sense. So, I suggest you do the same." Apollo deadpanned.

"You don't understand it either?" Apollo shook his head. "Well, Nico, any ideas?"

Nico shrugged. "It could be a physical representation of the sun but it is actually not. Such as, while it may act like the sun, it's not actually the sun. A copy of it that allows Apollo to drive at his consent, but it cannot affect the world in any way other than on a small scale."

Now, everyone stared at Nico.

Perseus looked back towards Apollo.

"You know what? I'll just forget about it."

After another few seconds of quietness, Thalia spoke up. "Wha… What is screwed up in your head?"

"I'm not screwed up...it's just you imagination playing tricks on you...or perhaps you're screwed up because you think I'm screwed up? Because if I'm screwed up and you can understand me means you're also screwed up?" Perseus paused for a moment. "If that's the case, then you're screwed."

"… Everyone just get on the bus." Artemis had obviously had enough of the bullshit.

**(December 18****th****, 2012 Long Island; Camp Half Blood)**

A small black fox with a crimson tipped tail and sea green eyes wobbled out of the flying sun bus. It was a practical impossibility, foxes shouldn't be that color, but this fox was special.

It was Perseus.

"Anyone catch the number of that shopping mall that hit me?" He squeaked out, before falling on its face. Behind him, the rest of the Hunters and the other children climbed out of the Sun… Bus… Thing.

"Nope." Was the only reply Nico could give, before he fell to the ground as well, passed out. Perseus attempted to stand up, tripping over his own paws in the process and winding up on his own face again.

"Thalia… What was that?!" He squeak/yelled at the girl who had driven the bus as she climbed out of the bus as well. While everyone else looked sick, Thalia looked like she had just had a near death experience judging by how pale she was.

That didn't mean she didn't still have an attitude, though.

"Shut up, Perseus!" She hollered back, looking around for the black haired boy.

"Oi, down here." Thalia glanced down to see Perseus in his fox form, still attempting to stand. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in your fox form?"

"That isn't answering my question, dammit." He snapped back at her, not sounding very threatening with his high pitched squeaky voice. "And I don't know why I am, I just am and can't change back."

"… Do you know how hard it is to talk seriously when you look all adorable like that?"

"HEY! I am not adorable, I am down right fucking sexy! Get it right, damn it…"

"Just keep telling yourself that Perseus, just keep telling yourself that."

"Damn you, you little- WAIT!" Perseus shook his head, before glaring at the black haired daughter of Zeus. "Don't change the subject." Thalia held her hand over her heart, trying her hardest to look affronted. But, the look in her eyes easily told that she was hiding something.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Perseus?" She asked. Before Perseus could yell at her though, she turned away quickly. "Look, here comes Chiron."

Perseus' head snapped to the side so fast that he broke it.

"…Uh, you okay?" Bianca finally decided to make herself known. Perseus tried to answer, he really did, but he seemed to have messed up his vocal cords when his neck broke so that was currently impossible. He nodded instead.

… Which looked rather creepy. As his neck was hanging limp at an angle and by nodding he just sent it forwards and could stare between his own legs.

Let it be known, Perseus Jackson is not a man of perception.

Chiron decided to show his face now as well.

"Thalia! It's so good to see that you are back! It seems you have brought the Hunters with you, and new demi-gods! And also a… Fox..?" He trailed off there, staring down at Perseus who was sitting on his hind legs and waving a paw up at him.

Head still hanging between his front paws.

His lack of ability to communicate was starting to annoy him. Really. Luckily, Thalia was on the case.

"Oh, that's not a fox… Well, actually, he is. But he's usually a guy. Artemis kinda turned him into a fox earlier, and he can't change back now." She explained… Slightly.

"Ah," The half man half horse mystical being sighed and turned to Perseus. "I'm sorry that you will forever be stuck as a young fox then."

"But he won't be!" Thalia blurted out, making Chiron look at her in confusion. Coughing into her fist, she complied. "Perseus… We need to find him a shorter name… But, right, Perseus has the ability to morph his body into weapons since his DNA is practically screwed to high Hades. Since he can morph it into weapons, he can also change back from the fox form. He just can't do it right now. Also, his neck is broken and he can't talk for some reason."

Chiron stared…

And stared some more…

And a little more, just for good measure…

Then, he turned around, his face blank, and galloped away. Thalia stared at the horse man's back, her eyes mirroring her confusion.

"… What just happened?"

Oh, look, Perseus fixed his neck.

…

**AN**

**Well, I know how I haven't updated it in a while, and just decided to finish it off today and cut the chapter short. I also ended it with a bit of humor because I felt like it. But, I've been cutting chapters for stories like I ended this one lately… And it kinda works, so deal with it.**

**The almost rape scene? Well… Too much Naruto fanfiction affects the brain. Really, it does.**

**Now, the next update might not be out for a bit. I have a re-write to work on for my other account, and a few other stories first chapters to finish so I can post them. I won't attempt to finish all of the ones I started though, which would take years.**

**Now, any comments would be greatly appreciated. Also, telling me if the chapter seemed a bit… Weird? Would also be helpful. I write stories a bit oddly. It might be since I gave Percy more of my personality rather than his own cannon one…**

**Oh well.**

**Also, if anyone likes the Pokémon or Naruto fanfiction archives, go read Traveler by The Straight Elf. That thing is certified fucking awesome. Also, go read Halo12094's The Darkest Light story. It's damned good too.**

**LASTLY! I need help thinking of a summary and title for a Pokémon story which I just finished the 7,800 word PROLOGUE. So, uh… Any help, guys? **


End file.
